


After The Miles

by musicforswimming



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith try something new -- talking. And then sex. So, two new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Slasha 2008; set during Season Eight and contains spoilers for that.

She worried some about how it would be. Well, okay, she worried a lot. What with Satsu _and_ Giles _and_ Faith all being there -- and could we talk about Faith-and-Giles being a _team_ for a second? -- it was going to be so many different kinds of awkward. There would be, like, a kind of awkward to go with every outfit she had, that's how awkward this would be.

Then Faith met her at the temple gates. "So, you and Satsu, huh?" was the first thing she said. There was that goddamn smirk on her face, like she already knew all the details, like, _all_ the details, and oh God, if Satsu and Faith had done something -- "I gotta say, I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you to get that kinky."

Buffy punched her, and continued on the path up to the dorms.

So it was a pretty typical start to things, if you thought about it.   
   
   
   
   
"You care about her," Satsu said, when they took a break from the sparring for some making out.

"Mm-hm." Buffy didn't open her eyes until she realized that Satsu had actually said something. "Wait, care about who?"

"Faith." Satsu took Buffy's hand in her own and kissed the palm, grinning. "Don't even try to deny it."

Buffy pulled her hand away from Satsu's mouth. Which was hard, because Satsu's mouth was nice. "What?" she asked. "Oh my god, did you two -- "

"No," Satsu said, sighing.

"Well did you and her plan on, like, tackling me, or -- " Buffy glanced back towards the door.

"No," Satsu said, sighing even more this time. She could be kind of Giles-like, when she put her mind to it. She stepped back to Buffy, and put her arms around her waist, and said "I'm just saying you should try talking to her for once."

Buffy sighed this time. So they were getting kind of a rhythm going here, which was something. Satsu laughed at that, and it was easy for _her_ to laugh; she hadn't spent years dealing with _Faith_, and Buffy was just about to point that out when Satsu kissed her, and both of them stopped talking about Faith for awhile.   
   
   
   
   
There was fighting, there was violence, there were curses.

Then they took on the demon. That wasn't nearly as messy.   
   
   
   
   
They were flying out at the end of the week. Buffy still hadn't said much to Giles, if she could avoid it, but she knew she at least owed Faith an apology, and somewhere along the line, they ended up kissing.

It was so totally not how Buffy would ever have imagined kissing Faith -- it was softer, so much freaking softer -- Buffy backed off a little, pressure-wise, after the initial impact of mouth against mouth because Faith was so _soft_ about it. That went for all of the fooling around, too; Faith was careful and slow and Buffy realized that she herself was the one in charge of this whole thing.

"So, uh," Faith said, just after Buffy had helped her pull her shirt off, and just like that something seemed to be missing from Faith, that she looked more like the girl panicking because Kakistos had killed her Watcher and now he was after her than the girl who'd -- well, who Buffy had gone through another five years with. "How do you wanna..."

"Oh my god," Buffy said, because all of a sudden she understood. "Faith, have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"You know what," Faith said, grabbing for her shirt again, "this was stupid. Another stupid fucking -- "

"Stop," Buffy said, seizing Faith's hand in hers and taking the shirt from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so -- "

"Yeah, well," Faith crossed her arms over her chest, having apparently decided it was easier to let Buffy keep the shirt. "It sounded." She was quiet for another few seconds, her dark eyes darting around the room, like she was looking for an exit she might've missed before -- which, okay, she probably was -- and finally she rolled her eyes and snorted. "Jesus, B, it's just freaking _sex_, right? And it's not like I ain't got the parts. Pretty straightforward no matter whose uglies you're bumping, you know?" A little chuckle at this, and Buffy found herself smiling, too.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, believe me, it's not too hard to get the hang of it."

It wasn't. Faith's body was different from Satsu's, of course, like Riley's was different from Spike's was different from Angel's. She was soft in places where Satsu had been hard, plus the other way around too. Her breasts were a little bigger, and wow, Buffy hadn't actually realized she liked breasts, but apparently she really did. "These are nice, Faith," she said, which made them both laugh, which broke something in the air, or at least loosened it up a little.

"Thanks," Faith said, her voice low, dropping her head back and laughing a little more.

It was easier after that -- their bodies moved a little more freely. Because let's face it, Buffy wasn't exactly an expert at the whole girl thing, although Willow had helped her track down some of those books about the whole thing that Satsu had mentioned the first time, but that was still just the theory and Buffy was never much good at the theory. Even with the muscles, even with all her Slayer-strength, Faith was still shocking in her softness -- soft skin, despite the scars, and she fell still and her breathing softened, too, when Buffy's hands reached the one on her stomach; soft breasts, _awesome_ breasts, okay, so Buffy was totally a boob girl; soft thighs and soft (but hot) between them. Buffy never would've guessed it, and she was a little more careful than she would've thought she'd be. If she'd ever thought about having sex with Faith. Which she totally hadn't.

When it was over, really over, not just the first time and then take a break over, Faith started laughing. Buffy didn't know why, and wondered if maybe she'd gone crazy (-er), except then she found that she was laughing too.

Admittedly, she guessed that it could just be that both of them were crazy.   
   
   
   
   
"So?" Satsu asked when they were sparring the next morning.

"You were right," Buffy said.

Satsu grinned, and redoubled her attack.


End file.
